


Like Gentlemen

by MrsNoggin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin
Summary: Art for Fyre, as part of the OLHTS Gift Exchange, and also because I love her.In particular for this chapter rightHEREbecause Regency gentlemen, dryhumping, this is a dream for us all. Please and thank you, Amen, The End.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	Like Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anatomy 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358426) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 




End file.
